


Oswald (Ghost)

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace Reader, Asexual, Dating, First Date, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, mention of unwanted attention, reader - Freeform, sex repulsed ace reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Through dating apps and social media, you were met with unwanted attention at every turn. Hearing about the app from a co-worker, you download the app in hopes to find someone who can respect your boundaries.The app matched you with Oswald, a ghost, and you have your first date on Halloween.





	Oswald (Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I release my works a week early on Patreon, if you want to support me go to this website;  
> https://www.patreon.com/teratotime
> 
> And follow me on Twitter to keep up to date with everything;  
> https://twitter.com/teratotime

 

You took a deep breath, you expected to lose with this kind of thing. You’ve had your share of creepy DMs from all sorts of people, women and men all around, on most social medias, and even more prevalent on dating apps. They talked about you as if you were an object of their desires, it made you feel sick.

You loaded up the newly installed dating up, you hoped monsters would be different.

You answered the questions, surprisingly there were very few of them. You’ve heard different experiences from different people, people got loads of questions, others were placed into a tinder like app, swiping left and right.

A co-worker had introduced you to it, saying it was the best thing to ever happen to her, especially after such a tragic break up. She came into work walking funny and all you could do was raise an eyebrow and chuckle. She waved it off and carefully sat down at her station.

“ **Match Found** ” The app chimed.

You held your breath as the profile arose. It first appeared to be an empty room, but with closer inspection you could see a white outline of someone? You couldn’t tell.

“Oswald,” you whispered his name.

Another photo loaded, a clearer form of him. He appeared to be dapper in style, with a waist coat, blazer, and tie. His hair neatly parted. His eyes white without any clear detail. Well not much detail was clear but you could see his form easily enough. He appeared to have one hand up in a wave, and the other in a blazer pocket.

You felt a nervousness settle in your stomach, you clicked to the next page.

“31st October 20XX, 8pm, Dandy Park.”

“So far away,” you mumble to yourself, you checked the date, an entire month away, you sighed and added it to your calendar so you wouldn’t forget.

“1 new message” a notification popped up on your phone.

From Oswald:

O:“ _Hi, I am Oswald, nice to meet you_.”

Y: “ _Hey, I_ _’m (y/n), nice to meet you too”_

Y: “ _Want me to dress up or anything?_ _”_

O: “ _Huh?_ _”_

O: “ _Oh, aha, no, it is not necessary_ ”

Y: “ _Why Halloween?_ _”_

O: “ _It is the only time I_ _’m free_.”

You created small talk for a while, but eventually you left the conversation and went to bed. It concerned you, the conversation was awkward at best. You were unsure whether the app was right.

The month had finally passed, you were talking on and off with Oswald, things were less awkward but still didn’t have the flow you hoped it would have. He seemed to only talk during the night, which you didn’t mind but you did feel bad leaving him on read when you were falling asleep, or leaving his messages unread for 8 hours or more.

O: “ _Good morning_ ”

Y: “ _hey you don_ _’t normally message at this time_ ”

O: “ _Today is special_ ”

You pulled down the drop menu on your phone to check the date, 31st October. The nerves hit you like a train, you got up from your bed and walked through your empty apartment. You pour yourself a black coffee and began to pace. You wonder through all the possibilities of what could happen. Every bad thing and good, you hoped you’d be able to keep up a conversation.

It’s not as if you forgot about Halloween, the office had been decorated since the start of October, just one day every piece of Halloween decoration was up. No one took claim, but everyone thought that the magic sector spun some spell and placed the decorations all over the building. You supposed that the date sneaked up on you.

You take a deep breath and look at your phone.

Y: “ _We can_ _’t meet any earlier?”_

O: “ _We could, I suppose, but you won_ _’t be able to see me._ ”

You hop into a comfortable pair of jeans and nice fitting button up.

Y: “ _I won_ _’t mind, I’m just excited_ ”

And you were, you didn’t think you’d be so excited, you have only known this guy for a month. Yet you were excited, maybe to satisfy your curiosity. The way the app was made was unknown to everyone, yet it always seemed to work. Bringing people together with similar objectives in their relationships, which has seemed to work out in most cases.

Maybe the curiosity was about him being a ghost or a spirit, you had never really touched the topic in conversation. Just an off-hand comment about being in the same house for 100 years.

Oswald agreed and you planned to meet at your house in a couple hours. You quickly rushed around the house and picked up clothes and rubbish to make the house at least presentable.

At 3pm a ding was heard from your phone..

O: “ _May I come in?_ ”

Y: “ _Yeah, please_.”

You felt a sudden coldness, you quickly grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and pulled yourself through it.

“Oswald?” You called out.

“Hi,” a whisper was heard right by your ear.

You jumped, “jesus,” you chuckled to yourself.

“You were certainly right about not seeing you,” you looked to where the voice came from and around the apartment.

“I thought I would be able to talk more openly with you,” another whisper was heard by your ear, this time you could feel his breath hit you.

You gave you goosebumps down your spine and lined along your arms.

“Want something to drink?” You offered, trying to think of how to start a conversation.

You heard a chuckle, “nice of you to offer,” it almost felt like a purr against your skin, “but unfortunately, I am unable to drink.”

“Oh,” you shivered, “right.”

“Was your trip here okay?”

“It was fine, the weather is lovely. I hadn’t been in the sun for the last year.”

Finally, a hook, “why is that?”

“It takes a lot of energy to remain corporeal in the sun, it’s why the app had us meet at night.”

“Why not any other night?” You questioned.

“Hallows Eve, the night the dead can roam freely,” he whispered softly, “I am normally stuck at the place I,” he paused for a moment, “met my demise.”

“Oh,” you said simply, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

You made small talk, talking about work and life in general.

Eventually, dusk came and you could see the outline of Oswald.

“You can see me?” His voice was also clearer and louder.

“Yeah,” you said softly, you could see the soft glow of white around his features. You reached out and passed your hand through him, you could feel the coldness of his form but nothing else.

Oswald laughed awkwardly, “I should be able to hold a better physical form later.”

“Incredible,” you whisper, you were in awe of how pretty he looked with that white glow around him.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” You suggested, you thought it could be used to pass the time until night rolled around.

“Oh yes!” Oswald seemed to brighten at this idea, literally. His form took on a brighter white, making the dimmer version of him look more like a grey.

“Something festive?” He suggested back, you could see an outline of a smile creep onto his face.

You motioned him to your DVD collection, also the multiple subscriptions to streaming services. You laughed at his wonder of it all.

He eventually picked a horror movie from the DVD pile, classic Mouth of Madness. You smiled at the nostalgic movie and you were extremely happy he chose this one.

You placed the DVD into your player, and sat on the couch. He came and sat next to you.

Both you easily got sucked into the world of the movie, enamoured by the story telling and production of the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie, you could feel a coolness along your skin, you turned to Oswald.

Your eyes widened at the sight of him, let alone how close he’s gotten to you.

You noticed his smokey form, he wore circle frame glasses that hung from his nose. His short hair was combed down, his mouth slightly agape while watching the movie. His nose was roman in shape, and his lips were fairly averaged sized, maybe on the thinner side.

He wore the same clothes from his profile picture, but this time so much clearer. It looked to be a tailored suit that fit him quite well, his button up shirt was loosely tucked into his pants, covered by a waist coat. His pants hung just by his ankles, and his shoes looked like used leather.

“Oswald,” you whispered.

He turned his face to you and concern quickly found it’s way on to it, “what is it?”

“It’s darker,” you state.

Oswald blinked a couple times at the odd comment, and then seemed to connect the dots and he looked down on himself and smiled widely.

He moved his hand around and went to place it on your shoulder, expecting the normal pressure of physical interaction, you watched as it fazed right through you.

“Oh,” Oswald said flatly, his expression disappointed, he suddenly stood up from the couch.

You jumped at the quick action and grabbed the controller to pause the movie.

He began to float away, not bothering moving his legs.

You called out to him, only to be ignored. You raced after him and tried to grab him but only fell right through. You ended up in front of and block him from moving any further.

“I will just let myself out,” he said sadly.

“Won’t you listen to me?” You managed to speak through all the confused thoughts.

He sighed, “I’ve heard it before, I don’t need to hear it again.” He passed right through you and you shivered at the cold.

You felt anger start to swell within you, annoyance, what ever it was, you weren’t having this.

“You will stay then?” You exhale carefully, settling the feeling in your stomach the last thing you wanted was this night to be ruined. Deescalate this and work from there.

He stopped in his track, and stood deathly still. It concerned you a little.

“Oswald?” You spoke softly and stood in front of him.

“You don’t want me to leave?” He refused to meet your eyes.

You frowned, “no,” it was simple but effective.

Oswald found his feet and walked over to you. He placed his arms around you, even though no pressure was felt, you could feel the coldness of his touch. You in turn wrapped your arms around him, hovering in the air but around his form.

Finally, he released you and you released him.

“Let’s go out,” you suggest.

Oswald brightens and clears his throat, “ah yes! I know just the place, I want to go some where I haven’t been in a year,” he winked at you, and you couldn’t help but smile widely.

You lock up your home and make your way into town, with the sun completely set you were able to see the lights clearly along the way. Children dressed up in costumes running by to gather candy from the houses along the street. Monsters and humans mingling in this wonderful holiday.

Carved pumpkins lined the street, and lights hung from each tree. The night sky was full of flying monsters, from ghosts, to demons, to Pegasus’.

Other humans clearly on dates with their monster partners, dressed up and making their way to parties near by.

Closer to the centre of town were more people, it was a crowd. Oswald uncomfortably went through people or people went through him and you squeezed through the crowd.

Oswald looked at everything with wonder and curiosity, “everything always changes in year, but also stays the same.”

You couldn’t help but smile, it must be hard to be stuck in one place every year. You wondered about his life in that house, forced to live in the house you died seemed really depressing and traumatising.

A coldness on your hand brought you out of your thoughts, “we’re here,” Oswald said gently.

You focused on the present and looked around you. You gasped as you looked up to the starless skies and noticed the tree leaves and branches obstructing the view.

A park, left alone, no voice, just the wind through the leaves. Lights danced around each tree. Like fireflies but more choreographed, there was no music to be heard but the lights danced in rhythm.

Lights also floated around in the air like a path for those who seek it.

“What is it?” You continued to look around at the scene, hoping to instill the memory within.

“A path,” Oswald said simply, he looked over you with a wide smile, but if faltered just a little, “you truly do not mind I cannot touch you?”

You laughed a little, “of course, maybe that’s why the app paired us,” you looked away from Oswald and towards the branches above you, “I actually prefer it, I don’t want sex, I want something more like companionship I suppose,” you felt as if you were talking to yourself rather than Oswald.

“Can I still touch you?” He was closer than before, his eyes wide with curiosity.

You nodded, “yeah.”

He gently placed a hand along your cheek and you could feel the coldness of his form. The smell was different, like light cigarette smoke and mint, it was strange but you enjoyed it.

“I need to be back home before morning,” Oswald said with a soft sadness, “I won’t be able to visit you.”

You smiled and rested your hand in the air on top of his, “I’ll come to you,” you said.

He tapped his forehead to your own and held it there for a moment.

“Thank you for tonight,” Oswald moved away, “you must be tired.”

You checked the time and it was almost midnight. You cringed you had work the next morning but you didn’t want this night to end.

“I don’t want to leave,” you admitted.

“I hope this won’t be the last time I see you,” he looked shyly towards you.

You felt your cheeks hurt from the smile you’ve had for most of the night, “of course not.”

Eventually the two of you parted ways. A messaged appeared on your phone.

OkCryptid:

“ **How would you rate your match?** ”

You smiled, the time with Oswald was something that couldn’t be beaten, you rated the match a 4/5 stars. Oswald was amazing but no one was perfect.

You sent it off and received an automated thank you note.

You unlocked your apartment and settled in, the cold presence of Oswald wasn’t found and it made the place feel surprisingly empty.

You sighed and smiled at the thought of seeing him again. You looked around your apartment and found something sitting on the table.

You raced over and found a note written in neat cursive writing.

“ _’til I see you again”_

Next to the letter was a beautiful crystal vase that held a blossom from a tree you saw earlier with one dancing light around it.

Definitely, nothing could be better than this.


End file.
